Sleepless Nights
by unpocoloco13
Summary: The Dark One doesn't sleep, so Emma decides to visit Killian. Set after 5x01 CaptainSwan


**A/N- After watching 5x01 I had to write something with Emma and Hook. It's short, but I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish!**

"Ugh," Emma groaned, opening her eyes for the millionth time that night.

It was her first night in Camelot, and for the life of her she just _could not_ fall asleep. She laid awake for a few more minutes before deciding to pad down the hallway to Killian's room. Not wanting to wake anyone, her parents especially, she silently pulled the solid wood door shut behind her.

Emma shuffled down the hallway to Killian's room, and crept in. She stopped by his bed and took a moment to observe her sleeping boyfriend. She thought back to earlier that day when he had stopped her from crushing Merida's heart. She knew she owed him everything for that because she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she murdered an innocent woman. Dark One or not, she couldn't allow herself to succumb to the voices. What scared her more than anything was that the only person who could bring her back to the light was Killian. He could keep the demons at bay.

But for how long?

And what if he wasn't constantly with her?

Would the darkness pull her under?

Emma's breathing began to shallow. Killian looked so peaceful she hated to wake him up, but she needed him to hold her; to reassure her.

"Killian," Emma whispered, not wanting to startle him.

Killina peeled his eyes open and sleepily grinned up at Emma. "What are you doing here, Love? Looking for a midnight rendezvous?" Killian arched his brow.

Emma relaxed slightly and smiled back. "Apparently Rumplestiltskin was right when he said the Dark One doesn't sleep."

"Well I'm always up for your company." Killian scooted over so Emma had room.

She accepted his invitation and rested her head over his heart. The steady beating seemed to calm her, but Killian could sense something was bothering her.

"What's wrong, Swan? Is it about what happened earlier?"

Emma knew he was referring to the incident with Merida. "Kind of," she sighed. "I just can't stop thinking about what would've happened had you not shown up."

Killian tightened his hold, not wanting to think about the consequences if they would have arrived a few minutes later. "But we did, Emma. We arrived on time, and Merida is fine."

"But what if you aren't the the next time? What if we can't find Merlin and remove the darkness? What if..."

"Emma, Love," Killian cut off her panicked words. "You can't keep dwelling on the what-ifs. I'm going to help you find Merlin. We are going to destroy the Dark One. I swear it. I've been chasing the Dark One for 300 years out of revenge. I'm definitely not going to stop now. I'm too selfish to do that."

Emma peeked at Killian giving him a questioning look.

"Losing Milah destroyed me, but Emma, if I lost you, it'd kill me. You are the greatest thing to happen to me. I love you and need you too much to let the darkness destroy you," Killian confessed.

"I love you, Killian." Emma felt a few tears escape the corners of her eyes. She didn't understand how a few simple words could make her feel so much better, so loved.

Killian gently swiped the tears from her cheeks. "The Dark One might not be able to sleep, but I guess she can still cry," he joked.

Emma gently swatted him on the chest. "Shut up, Hook. It's your fault I'm crying. You and you're stupid words." Emma grinned to let him know she was joking.

Hook smiled in return. He leaned down and sealed his mouth over hers.

Emma returned his kiss with fervor, feeling more at home than she had since she grabbed the dagger. When the need for oxygen became apparent, they broke apart with breathing heavily.

Emma could tell Killian was getting sleepy again. "Go to sleep, Killian. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Killian's eyes slipped shut, and he pressed a kiss to Emma's hair. "I love you, Swan."

"Love you, too," Emma replied. She'd never meant anything more. She just hoped becoming the dark one wouldn't change that.

 **A/N- Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, but be kind! I wrote this at 2 am!**


End file.
